1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking fitting for a sliding leaf of a door, window or the like which includes a sliding leaf provided with a front stile having the shape of a "U"-shaped profile capable of fitting into a "U"-shaped profile forming the corresponding stile of the sash-frame in closing position of the door, window or the like, the bottom of each of these "U"-shaped profiles is designed to maintain a distance therebetween so as to define a free space in which is positioned at least a hook bolt integral with a movable actuating rod in a groove made in the "U"-shaped profile of the sliding leaf and actuated by an espagnolette or espagnolette-lock, and at least a keeper fixed in the bottom of the groove of the "U"-shaped profile of the sash-frame and capable of cooperating with the hook bolt in order to lock the sliding leaf. This invention will find its application in the field of the building ironmongery.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
In a door, window or the like, the sliding leaf of which is made of profiles having a "U"-shaped cross-section defining, on the periphery of the sliding leaf a groove having an which is oriented towards the sash-frame, it is necessary to take into consideration certain design parameters. There should exist a constant backlash between the front edge of the parallel walls of the "U"-shaped profile forming the front stile of the sliding leaf and the bottom of the groove of the "U"-shaped profile which is also formed by the corresponding stile of the sash-frame. Such a condition being necessary in order to impede the leaf from coming to strike against the bottom of the groove of the "U"-shaped profile of the sash-frame.
It is also necessary to take into account the distance which separates, in closing position, the bottom of the groove of the "U"-shaped profile of the sliding leaf in which moves the actuating rod from the bottom of the groove of the "U"-shaped profile of the sash-frame onto which is fixed the keeper. In fact, this distance separating the bottoms of the aforementioned "U"-shaped profiles defines the space required to install the various members of the locking fitting.
In the case of fittings in fillisters, the use of traditional fittings is known. In these traditional fittings, the space may receive a keeper, as well as the corresponding locking member, which is mounted onto the front face of a rod. The rod is actuated in a groove in the front edge of the stile of the leaf. There is no problem as long as the space is sufficient and the fittings are adapted. These sliding openings have a certain weight and their profiles have important cross-sections, these types of leafs being intended for fitting openings allowing access to outside, have strength and endurance characteristics.
Still for this type of sliding leafs, there exist so-called light sliding leafs the cross-section of the profile of which, although having a morphology identical to the foregoing ones, is smaller. The space intended for the fittings is therefore reduced, so that same are characterized in that the rods comprise either openings receiving hook keepers or mushroom-shaped rollers which penetrate into openings made in the sash-frame. In that state of technique, the active face of the hook of the keeper comes to be located behind the rear face of the rod, in order to ensure the locking, or the contrary in the case of the mushroom-shaped rollers.
These fittings for light sliding leafs cannot be suited for more important constructions, since they do not allow to confer to same the strength and endurance characteristics: since the components of the fittings used are more fragile, these light sliding leafs are fitted into openings separating two rooms in a house.
In this situation, however, without reducing their quality, some manufacturers of the "U"-shaped profiles have proceeded to reduce their cross-section, in order to reduce the cost of the sliding leaf. This reduction in cross-section of the "U"-shaped profile of which the leaf is formed; is not detrimental to the constant backlash between the edge of the profile of the sliding leaf and the bottom of the groove of the "U"-shaped profile of the sash-frame, but is detrimental to the distance, i.e., the space, between the bottom of the "U"-shaped profile of the sliding leaf in which moves the actuating rod and the bottom of the "U"-shaped profile corresponding to the sash-frame.
Thus, if it is desired to use traditional fittings, it is necessary to provide means allowing to compensate for this reduction of the cross-section of the "U"-shaped profile of the leaf.
In addition, since the keeper and the bolt should maintain a normal function to correctly and qualitatively ensure their locking characteristics, it is out of the question to diminish their strength by reducing either of them.
The object of this invention is to cope with all the aforementioned troubles.